


Would you believe me if I said what you saw was a trick of the light?

by LethLettuceStuff



Series: You are no monster to me [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, First Meetings, M/M, idk how to tag this is my first time forgive me, medieval setting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethLettuceStuff/pseuds/LethLettuceStuff
Summary: I stared in awe as huge iridescent wings slowly emerged from the arch of his back. Moonbeams hit his wings as he let them reach their full length, causing spots of color to dance around the clearing. He turns around, a faint smile etched upon his freckled face, and met my gaze with his.The smile instantly disappears.“Hi..”~*~The creature seemed nervous with its flush face and fidgety fingers, and yet its jade eyes are still fixated on me. ‘Was it all an act?’ I wondered, ‘What if it's playing a game with me right before it goes in for the kill?’ I narrowed my eyes as I took another step back.“Would you believe me if I said what you saw was a trick of the light?”
Series: You are no monster to me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066652





	1. Caeltor

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece that I originally wrote to apply for a position in my school's paper. However, it's been months since I've sent in that email and no one has responded so I think it's safe to say I didn't get accepted oof
> 
> Not a lot of people will see/read this since this is an OC fic, but what the hell it's self-indulgent anyway. 
> 
> Oh, and criticisms and advice to improve my works are highly welcome! (Though it is not guaranteed I'll have some form of existential crisis over the advice lol)

Roxovere was never quiet. As a village known for its lively streets and even livelier street acts, it seems fitting that its noise never dies down even as night approaches. No, I’d say the noise grows louder. It is because when the blanket of darkness starts draping over our skies, the people will begin singing their merry tunes as they  
light the many colorful lanterns strung about in our streets.

For most humans here, the constant shouts and music are like lullabies that comfort them as they fall asleep. For me, on the other hand, it is like torture. The sounds suffocate me; they wrap around me like a predatory snake, squeezing out every last inch of air in my lungs. Naturally, I wanted to escape its clutches, and so I did. Slinging a pre-packed satchel over my shoulders, I then climbed out of my window and made my way towards the woods surrounding my village.

As I trudged through a familiar path, one created from the wear of my nightly strolls, I wondered how I lasted living in that village for so long. With all my complaints about the noise you’d think I’d move out sooner. I would if I had the money for it; as it is, I can barely feed myself and pay the rent. A mask painter’s salary doesn’t leave much room for saving.

Looking up, I noticed that I had missed a turn and I was walking towards an unfamiliar place. I was about to go back and retrace my steps when I thought, ‘I have been walking that path for years. What harm would it bring if I walked through a new one?’ So instead of going back I took a deep breath and continued my path onwards.

After a few minutes of walking, I entered a clearing that I’ve never seen before. It looked as if I stumbled onto a fairytale! Moonlight shone perfectly through the trees, illuminating the surface of a pond that I’ve only just noticed. A sparkle of fireflies was dancing about, basking the small space in their faint golden glow. As I was enjoying the magnificent view beheld in front of me I suddenly heard a rustle coming from nearby. I immediately hid behind one of the numerous boulders strewn around the area.

I berated myself, my hand moving towards the dagger I’ve hidden in my satchel’s pocket. I sat there for a few more moments, holding my breath before I’ve gathered the courage to look at my potential foe. After cautiously inching towards the edge of the boulder, far enough that I can see but close enough that I’m still concealed, I leaned over to take a peek. My jaw almost dropped to the ground.

Standing ahead of me is the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. From where I was, I could see the soft lines of his pale face hiding behind a wild mess of auburn curls. His tall figure swaggered toward one of the trees before taking off his tunic and hanging it on one of the nearby branches. Suddenly, the realization of what I’m doing sunk into me. Immediately I looked away and started covering my face as red hot embarrassment spread throughout my cheeks.

I was still busy wallowing myself in shame when I heard grunts of pain coming from the direction of the stranger behind me. Alarmed, I stood up and almost made a move to help him but I froze in my tracks. Instead of helping the boy, who was doubling over as if he was in pain, I stared in awe as huge iridescent wings slowly emerged from the arch of his back. Moonbeams hit his wings as he let them reach their full length, causing spots of color to dance around the clearing. He turns around, a faint smile etched upon his freckled face, and met my gaze with his. 

The smile instantly disappears.

“Hi..


	2. Vynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wrote the first chapter so that it would focus on descriptions and actions of the characters (my weakpoints in writing). This one is focused more on the dialouge.

I took a step backwards as the creature greeted me, hiding my wings behind my back. The creature seemed nervous with its flush face and fidgety fingers, and yet its jade eyes are still fixated on me. ‘Was it all an act?’ I wondered, ‘What if its playing a game with me right before it goes in for the kill?’ I narrowed my eyes as I took  
another step back.

“Would you believe me if I said what you saw was a trick of the light?” I ask cautiously, watching the creature for any sudden movement. The creature furrowed its eyebrows in what I could only assume as confusion.

“No..” It nearly whispered. The creature steps closer, eyes on mine as its hand reaches out towards me. I jerk back. “How can I believe you after witnessing that?”

I watch as his eyes roamed my figure, observing me as if I was a marble statue on a pedestal. It was unsettling.

“Enjoying the view before you lock me up?” I spat, irritation seeping into my tone. The creature’s gaze snapped back up to meet mine.

“Why would you say that?” It said, its shock evident on its face and its voice. I scoffed.

“It is what you creatures do, is it not? I’ve heard my kind is quite the bounty these days.” The creature, or should I say human, gave no reply. Instead, its eyes widened in realization of what I am. Typical. 

I walked over toward my shirt, which I hung in one of the branches earlier, and promptly grabbed it.

“You’re a…” It said in disbelief.

“A hybrid, yes. Though I think you’d prefer to call me 'monster'?” I glanced over to where the human was. If I were to flee now, the chances of it catching up to me are slim to none. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to run but before I could the human started talking once again.

“Never would I use ‘monster’ to describe you or your people. You are anything but.” I raised my brow at his statement. The human proceeded to scratch his neck and mumble something inaudible.

“What did you say?” Red suddenly dusted their cheeks as they squeak out a high-pitched ‘nothing!’ I stared at them for a moment before shaking my head and chuckling. This human is a mess.

“What do they call you, human?”

“Caeltor.” He supplied after a moment of hesitation.

“Caeltor, huh? You’re different.” He perked up at my statement. “But I still do not trust you. Until next time.” I say before flexing my wings and taking off. A smile fought its way onto my face as I hear the faint calling of ‘I didn’t even get your name’ echoing in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is my first fic on ao3 and I'm definitely nervous about posting this. I've dabbled in fanfiction writing way back when in my wattpad days and this is my first time posting a fic online since then. Roughly around 4 years! Damn, that's a long time. 
> 
> Anyways, follow me on tumblr @greetings-from-the-refuge! Idk why you should tho I usually just repost random stuff XD


End file.
